In My Mind (We're In Trouble!) A England X OC Story
by lyrakirkland-chan911
Summary: England has really screwed it up. When he summons a long lost friend (along with a scary Russian) with secrets of her own, he manages to perform a complicated spell which will allow him to gain access to a parallel universe. But no spell goes wrong without it's side affects. A monster is taking over his mind, one piece at a time. Will he do the right thing, even if danger rears?


_**Chapter 1 - A Bucket of Justice**_

 _Sometimes I just wonder how I get into these situations._

Bracing myself, I found the courage buried deep to step into the dark forest. The place where _He_ had barely scratched me stung like a wasp, and seemed to linger there with a faint jarring scent of copper. _Nice going there, Liv. You darn screwed up, and now he's off and running._ I wrapped my arms tightly around myself to keep my body from shivering. I was cold, I was hurt, and I was determined to find him. _Even_ if it took all night. There was a faint rumbling in the clouds, as if everything couldn't get any worse. Of course it had to. I shook the thought off, holding the hilt of the pocket knife. I stroked the stick that seemed to poke my jeans to no end. You never know when.

 _Things change._

Stepping over a broken log, I paused to catch my breath, panting heavily. Running really did take away your energy. I unscrewed the cap of the water bottle in my hand, and took a small sip. I still needed to catch up to Him. Tonight was my fault. I had pushed him, so it was my job to go after him. I adjusted the straps of the backpack one more time, before treading on through the now wet forest. Rain pelted on the leaves heavily, as if the water was trying to murder them. Oh no.

 _I know that for sure._

I smiled at the way the rain slid off of the leaves, marveling at how they held up like that. Some leaves fell, but the trees stayed strong. Big and tall. Man, I love nature.

 _Change depends, it can either be good or bad._

I heard a sucking sound, and I looked down. Oh crap. My foot had sunk through the mud, now getting into my sneakers. I grimaced slightly, teeth clenched. I wasn't sure how long I was going to go if I kept ruining my shoes like this. Yeah, like tossing your shoes clear across the lake is a perfect idea. Just smart enough to allow them to fall into a lake, and sink. I brushed off the thought, reminding myself to press on. Still mad about the shoes, I squished my way across the muddy trail. Remember, you do it for him. I chuckled a bit. Reminding myself of the days when I would just gorge on cartoons, watch them as if they were a last hope. Animation was like a tranquilizer for me. Whenever I felt alone or scared, I would click on my computer and there they would be. The most amazing characters lay there. What was most surprising is the fact that I have lived with one of them. For two weeks now. A real, living breathing anime character. I still couldn't get over that fact. Even after everything that happened that one time. But, these weeks...were different. What happened that **one night** forever changed my life.

 _The dark clouds will leave, and the final moment will come. Just not now. Let's go back a bit._

Being shaken awake in the middle of the night is one thing. Having a bucket of ice-cold water splashed over you is another matter entirely. I opened my eyes to see that I was no longer in my bed anymore. Instead, I now sat criss-crossed in the middle of a glowing circle. The fact that I was sopping wet angered me, and I coughed up a mouthful of water. The circle was lined with ancient symbols that I could not decipher. It seemed to be that I was in some kind of basement. Who would summon me at this late of an hour? Then my eyes laid upon a tall figure wearing a long black cloak. It held a book in one hand, while a candelabra was perched in the other precariously. The figure seemed to be chanting in some weird alien-like language. I think was some form of Latin, perhaps? When the figure opened it's eyes, I could see deep green pools studying me, a frown plastered on the face. In an instant, I realized who it was. I folded my arms against my body to glare at the figure. "Seriously, Iggy? You had to freaking wake me up at flipping 12 o'clock." I yawned, trying to keep myself from going out. "What are you talking about? It's 1 pm here." I rolled my eyes. "Okay, Captain Obvious. I know- different time zone!" I yelled. I was tired with his lingo right now and all I wanted to do was go back to bed and dream of meeting anime characters like England. Oh wait, hold on. I knew an anime character. Quickly staring back from the open portal to the basement, I made my decision to stay. For now. Grabbing a backpack quickly before the portal closed, the circle getting dimmer until the light faded out completely. "Okay, so what did you want me for of all people you could have picked?" I groaned, slipping the backpack on.

(WAIT! WAIT! STOP A SECOND THERE KIRKLAND-CHAN!)

 _Okay, so I bet you're wondering how in the name of marshmallows I know a guy who just brutally splashed me with cold water. SO CRUEL... Well, you see...he's my friend. Hard to believe? Friends with a magic alakazam psycho madman? It's crazy how one can go with him Yup, that's Arthur for ya. But don't tell him I said that. I still can't wash out the burnt marks on my sweatshirt. I may also have to take a seamstress class. Never knew how to sow, might be fun . Anyhow, After a recent incident with him coming through the portal and as well as my father country AMURICA! THAT WAS SO AWESOME! Oh, and also those other people too. Moving on. and having to fight off countless enemies and problems one by one. There was a big war where absolutely nothing happened. And that's me coming through the portal there, so there you go. That's pretty much everything. Ok, onward and upwards!_

"I was working on a late afternoon project and I thought I could easily summon you." he replied, setting the book next to a huge pile, then picking up a long, slender stick that was slightly pointed. "Why me?" He gave it a test wave, and green sparks floated in the air. I could smell the faint hint of fresh citrus and salty air before it quickly fading away. I stopped almost, a bit confused. Why in the world would England trust me with this secret project? I knew that through many sources that he rarely put his trust to anyone, except to those he cared about. Sure, he is my friend after all. He seems to understand what it feels like to be alone, as have I in those dark situations. But are those feelings for me any more greater? "Is something wrong, Olivia?" there was a genuine look of concern painted across his face. "Oh, yeah! I just spaced out again, you know? Yeah, I was thinking about something." I could feel my face heating up, and I silently cursed knowing this fact. "Um...alright. Are you sure you are OK?" I nodded, bobbing my head up and down enthusiastically. "Yup, I'm fine. Sooo..." I said, trying to avert the subject from friendship, switching to my poker face. "What do you want me for?"

"Let's see here...oh yes! There is a magical project I have been working on based on the other dimensions. You see, after I had reached your dimension accidentally that got me thinking. If there is an alternate world with no personifications of countries, there must also be other worlds and galaxies cosmetically connected to each other magically." he explained to me, walking up to a chalkboard with a piece of chalk. He drew a circle. "So, there are other universes, which means there must be an Iggy with a nurse outfit on." I added with a giggle. He turned towards me, an eyebrow raised. "Oh joy, just look at the ceiling patterns! How interesting that each fragment somehow represents the smoldering of a child's happy life now gone to ashes and ruin. Just drink it in and feel the iron and fire running through your veins." He rolled his eyes. "You really can be such a pervert sometimes, you know that?" I lowered my face to the ground, now looking at the amazing tile patterns. "Sorry."

Shooting a glance at my beautiful interesting face, he turned back towards the blackboard. "Anyways, _as I was saying_ ," England said. "I am proposing that there is an alternate dimension entirely. Where everything is exactly the opposite." He continued, now drawing a similar circle, but with different colored chalk. I tilted my head to the right slightly, consuming this information. My ears perceived the information as awesome , and my American heroine instinct was jumping for joy. "Oh, that's so cool!"I shouted, pumping a fist into the air. "But what exactly does that have to do with your project?" He face-palmed, banging his head onto the blackboard. "It should be coming to you any second now." I heard him mutter quietly. "I get it now! You are saying that there is possibly an alternate universe with alternate countries which have polar-opposite personalities."I guessed, putting a hand under my chin to steady myself awake. What makes him think that from waking me up at 12:00 at night means that I'll be peachy? He smiled, a wild gleam in his eyes. "Isn't that spectacular?! I am going to use my magic to find a way to establish some kind of link there!" he declared, drawing a line from the two earths, connecting them both. " You 'kolled?" said a voice from above. I looked up, and standing about I believe 6'2 was Russia. Blast all, he really was taller than me. This sucks. I pouted slightly in my head before looking at the child-faced nation. "England, might I ask what Russia may be doing here?" I said politely, pointing to him. How the heck did he get here? Teleportation with his pipe?

"Hm? Oh, hello Russia. I may have accidentally summoned you as well when I tried to summon her." England said, jutting a index finger towards me. I made the quotations sign with my fingers. "'Accidentally', huh? Hm, that's a nice word to use England." I said rather snake-like, smirking widely. "S-shut up. Like I said, it is not my fault!" England bellowed. "How does she know my name?" he asked rather gently, a nice big smile on his face. The dark aura surrounding the country overwhelmed me and frightened me just a bit. "England told me about you." I quickly said, smiling just a bit. England thankfully decided to step in. "Olivia, Russia. Russia, Olivia." he quickly introduced before frantically rushing back and forth trying to find extra supplies. Russia reached out a gloved hand, smiling creepily. "Will you become one with Mother Russia, da?" he asked in a dark tone. I tried to smile politely, but I could feel myself shaking. If I say no, than my face would meet his cold blood-stained pipe. If I said yes, then I would never go home again. What should I choose? My mind wrestled with this decision. Then a great idea struck me. "How about we just be friends for now?" I asked, taking his hand softly. A small frown appeared on the Russian's face. Oh no, I am doomed. I mentally prepared to write down my will, hoping and praying that he wouldn't be mad. To my utter surprise, he chuckled a little. "You're so funny." he said, ruffling my dark-blonde hair. "It would be nice to talk again, da? Well, see you at the experiment." He walked away, long white scarf trailing behind him like fallen snow. I stood there in disbelief. Russia actually accepted my words. I felt my heart ache in the slightest. I had always thought of Russia as some kind of crazed lunatic, or some character in the anime that was too mentally gone to be good. But then I realized something. Maybe he wasn't completely crazy after all. I had never considered his thoughts or the way he must have felt when all the other countries were picking on him. Maybe...he was just heartbroken.


End file.
